Code of Conduct
Code of Conduct (The Old Republic & Second Life) ► Language - English is the main languages spoken. Anyone speaking any language will be welcomed. ► This Group in Second Life is labeled mature for combat and RP purposes only. Please keep all behavior and attire modest and language, theme appropriate and tasteful. ► Sexual activity IC or OOC of any kind will not be tolerated. ► Abuse of Voice chat is not allowed, to produce loud sounds or any kind of similar disturb is forbidden. ► Foul, vulgar or abusive language IC or OOC of any kind is not tolerated here. ► Underage or Child avatars by appearance or actions are not permitted to participate in combat or carry weapons while on Sim. (Second Life) Please remove your weapons and combat system. If anyone persists in attempting inappropriate role play, combat etc. while in a child avatar, you will be ejected from the sim. All inappropriate role plays will be ignored. ► To IC, Only Avatars with 30 days in SL as minimum are allowed on Sim. Combat Rules (Second Life Only) 1) No Combat System (CS) its required unless a metered fight is to happen. The default CS are RHCS, RCS, but Free Form Combat (FFC) may be used if the parties agree to this, nobody can force to someone do a FFC. The combat system must be talked out before the battle begins and as usual in SWRP it is the defenders (LOCAL DJE DG) choice in Combat system. 2) All combat must be consensual and preceded by RP. Wearing the METER does NOT CONSENT for battle, you need to have an RP reason and approval for there to be a fight. Please refer to what was stated before. A small dialog should take place, but, please have in mind that the Jedi or any of their allies are likely to be arrested/attacked once their identity is revealed, telling them to surrender and that they are under arrest. If you receive several warnings and you ignore them you can be arrested/attacked. 3) Do not teleport a newcomer into the middle of a battle and do not teleport out of battle if you are near to defeat or if you are defeated (at 0% Health). If someone is defeated, that person cannot participate in RP battles on Sim for 6 hours, and it is imperative to set a title as "INJURED" or something similar while the battle is running. the best way is remove the CS and stay away of the battle. 4) Once any battle starts, any member of any side has the right to retreat to the OOC area after 15 minutes. Once someone retreats he/she cannot rejoin to the same battle and is counted as escaped, By escaping you have chosen to leave the planet you are on. After the 15 minutes you either choose to run to the OOC area or rez a ship and escape in that, if you rezz a ship for to escape before the 15 minutes, it is counted as defeated. 5) If someone that is defeated during the battle, the enemy has the right to take him/her as a prisoner (of course if the person is in agreement with it), if not , the defeated person tp out by 6 hours and is defeated for 6 hours, He/she may return after the 6 hours are up). The rules are not to call more people for a RP battles without a planned agreement. If the person defeated, back with an alt knew by the Sim's GM's, that person can be ejected and banned. 6) Meters cannot be reset/removed during battle, Meters cannot be changed to training mode during battle, to Reset or Self-Healing is forbidden during combat and this includes “Regen” in the case of RCS. You cannot heal others in the middle of the battle, in order to join the battle again. 7) The use of the allowed Combat HUDs must be according to the IC roles. For example a civilian can not use lightening, a Mandalorian can't use dash or push or pull force powers, or a trooper use some kind of Force powers like Dash, etc., Hud's like V.I.S.I.O.N. for autoaim at enemies , it is forbidden and cheat. 8) All weapons must fit with the SW theme, they must be Star Wars weapons; no BSG, Star Trek, Star Gate, AK-47's, shotgun, only Star Wars Themed. Target Bullets are forbidden, to set the ID key of someone in a bullet is not allowed. No damage enhancers are allowed which includes the case of some DCS2 weapons, push sabers, or anything that could enter in this category. No weapons with a 1 shot kill ability 9) Melee and ranged weapons cannot be used simultaneously. You can not change in the middle of the battle from Mêlée weapons to Ranged weapons, or vice versa. No saber throw, it is not allowed. 10) You can't use invisible mode or something like that in a battle or fight metered (RHCS or RCS), it is allowed for non combat RP or FFC with agreement of the other players. 11) Any other force or movement enhancement is not allowed apart from the HUD's for RCS, RHCS. The Use of HUDs with enhancers for run, jump, shields or extra damage are expressly forbidden (example: DCS2 The Force Elements, Force Jump mid, Secret Agent etc.), that person will be Ejected and Banned undefined, this is forbidden, and it is cheat. 10) Underage or Child avatars by appearance or actions are not permitted to participate in combat or carry weapons while on Dantooine. Please remove your weapons and combat system. If anyone persists in attempting inappropriate role play, combat etc. while in a child avatar, you will be ejected from the sim. All inappropriate role plays will be ignored. 12) Combat Situations like 2 vs 1 are accepted with RCS and RHCS, but up to that extent only in RCS. If the players agree to a 1 vs 1 combat, remains 1 vs 1; nobody can jump in to help a friend unless agreed apon by the two fighting. Important to notify the RP to some Sim GM available. 13) The use of "Nimble' is forbidden. Nimble is considered a SL physics bypass, or movement enhancer. Movement enhancers of any sort, built into your viewer or HUD based are also forbidden. Category:Important Documents